Spetsnaz
"Surrender should not be an option for Spetsnaz soldier." - Sonny Puzikas, former Spetsnaz operative Spetsnaz: Top secret commandos and the spearhead of the Russian army Green Berets: One of America's most elite soldiers, fighting the fiercest battles WHO IS DEADLIEST? In the back for blood special, the Spetsnaz fought the IRA. The Spetsnaz won the Back for Blood Modern Warrior section for Season 1. Weapons Battle Green Beret Spetsnaz The battle begins in the remains of a completely abandoned city. The Spetsnaz sqad makes their way to a building blocked by a locked gate. One of the Spetsnaz busts the lock with the butt of his AK74 Carbine and opens the gate to let his fellow soldiers in. Meanwhile, the Green Beret approaches from another part of the city and enters from a different gate. The Green Beret leader carefully walks up to a door and throws his M67 grenade through the broken window. It explodes, causing panic and confusion for the Spetsnaz soldiers inside. He quickly makes his way in and kills the first Spetsnaz man he sees with his M4A1 Carbine. One of his soldiers walks with him into a room, only to by shot by a Spetsnaz and his Saiga Shotgun. The leader quickly reacts and kills him with his Carbine. Two other Green Berets enter a hallway, unaware that the Spetnaz commander and two of his soldiers are nearby. One enters the hallway and gets in a gunfight with one of the Green Berets. The other one sneaks up to the entrance of the room the Spetnaz soldier is in and throws another greande inside. The explosion throws the Spetsnaz man out and kills him. The two Green Berets make their way to another room, where they hear another Spetsnaz soldier trying to scare them away with gunfire. One jumps in and kills him with his Mossberg Shotgun. Meanwhile, the Spetsnaz leader, now on his own, waits crouched beneath a window while an unaware Green Beret looks for him. When he passes by, the Spetznas commander quickly gets up and shoots him with his AK74 Carbine. He turns around and kills another Green Beret that was attempting to sneak up on him. He gently kicks the dead soldier to ensure that he was killed, then exits the room. He sees another Green Beret entering the hallway and kills him before he gets a chance to respond. The Green Beret leader enters the hallway just in time to see his last comrade get killed. He tries to shoot the Spetsnaz commander, but the commander manages to run into another room before getting hit. The Green Beret leader enters the room and spots the Spetsnaz leader trying to hide. The Green Beret leader gets an idea and shoots out all the lights in the room with his M4A1 Carbine, leaving the Spetsnaz leader in the dark. The Green Beret leader puts on his night vision goggles and pulls out his Beretta Pistol. The Spetsnaz leader readies his Carbine, but the Green Beret leader fires wildly at him and shoots the gun out of his hands. Without a firearm, the Spetsnaz leader tries to escape into the next room. The Green Beret leader takes several more shots, but is unable to hit the Spetsnaz. The Spetsnaz finds himself in a boiler room and a dead end. He turns around to see the Green Beret enter the room with his E-Tool. The Spetsnaz leader draws his Ballista Knife and waits for the Green Beret to make his move. The Green Beret begins to frantically swing and manages to knock the knife out of the Spetsnaz's hands. He charges at the Spetsnaz and slams him into a wall. The Spetsnaz leader tries to push him away, but is constantly pushed into walls. He forces the E-Tool up to the Green Beret leader's neck, and the two get into a final struggle. The Green Beret gets the upper hand and knocks the Spetsnaz leader to the floor. The Spetsnaz kicks the Green Beret away, giving himself enough time to pull out a spare Ballista Knife tucked away in his boot. The Green Beret prepares to swing his E-Tool, but the Spetnaz presses a button on the knife. The blade shoots out from the handle and flies into the Green Beret's neck. The Green Beret leader slowly falls to the ground. The Spetsnaz leader gets up and watches the Green Beret leader weakly fidget before laying motionless. He yells "Ya Spetsnaz!" ("I am Spetsnaz" in Russian) and quips "No one will ever defeat us" in Russian to the dead Green Beret before leaving the room. Back for Blood Special IRA Spetsnaz The battle begins with 5 Spetsnaz soldiers infiltrating a warehouse serving as the IRA's headquarters. On top of the building, an IRA member spots them and takes aim with his HK G3 Sniper Rifle. A single shot downs one of the Spetsnaz. Inside the warehouse, an IRA member constructing a Nail Bomb hears the gun shot and realizes that there are intruders. The IRA sniper aims at another Spetsnaz soldier and fires, but he runs behind a tree and avoids the shot. The 4 IRA terrorists inside start to load up on weaponry for their battle and look for cover for when the Spetsnaz team arrives. The IRA sniper tries to shoot the Spetsnaz man behind the tree, but misses again. Another Spetsnaz man lays on the ground and sets up his Dragonuv Sniper Rifle. He carefully takes aim and shoots, killing the gunman above and knocking him off the rooftop. He gets up and signals for the rest of his team to continue into the building. One Spetsnaz opens the door and is met with gunfire from two AR-15 Armalites. He fires back with his AK74 Carbine and ducks for cover behind drumbarrels. Another Spetsnaz soldier tries to assist him from the entrance with his rifle. The Spetsnaz man behind the barrels shoots up, breaking off some rubble which almost hits an IRA man. He tries to shoot back, but his Armalite winds up malfunctioning and is rendered useless. Now without a gun, he calls for the other IRA man with him and tells him to make a run for it. The Spetsnaz soldier behind the barrel calls for his team to run after the IRA. The two IRA men try to run away from the Spetsnaz, but one of the Spetsnaz men throws an RGD-5 Grenade at them. It blows up and kills one of them, but the other manages to escape the explosion. Two Spetsnaz soldiers run after the other IRA person, not realizing that they are passing by an armed Nail Bomb. They stop to shoot at him, with the bomb right behind them. The IRA man pulls out his remote and presses the button, detonating the bomb and killing one of the Spetsnaz soldiers. The other one gets up and continues chasing the IRA man. He enters another building and keeps his AK74 up and ready. As he turns a corner, the IRA terrorist jumps out and knocks the gun out of the Spetsnaz's hands. The IRA man tries to punch him in the face, but the Spetsnaz soldier elbows him in the side, flips sides with him, and starts to choke him. He then throws the IRA man to the floor and pulls out his Ballistic Knife. The Spetsnaz man tries to stab him with it, but the IRA man grabs his arm and tries to push it away. He is overpowered by the Spetsnaz, however, and is stabbed in the face. The Spetsnaz man gets up, only to see a giant stream of fire shoot from the corner. He starts to back away as another IRA member comes in with his LPO-50 Flamethrower at full power. The Spetsnaz soldier tries to run away and enters a room, only to find that it is a dead end. The IRA man show up at the entrance and sets fire to the entire room, burning the Spetsnaz soldier to a crisp. He nods in satisfaction and turns around, only to be staring down the barrel of another Spetsnaz's Saiga Shotgun. The Spetsnaz soldier fires and completely blows off the IRA man's head. The Spetsnaz soldier makes his way to the bathroom and cautiously opens the door. Believeing that the room is empty, he slowly starts to enter with the Spetsnaz leader following behind. Suddenly, the last IRA member jumps out and kills the Spetsnaz leader's last soldier with the Webley Revolver. The Spetsnaz leader tries to shoot him with his Makarov Pistol, but misses. The IRA man takes cover and fires at the Spetsnaz commander, but misses as well. He runs over to the toilets, dodging the Spetsnaz leader's gunfire. He takes aim and tries to fire again. However, the gun clicks, indicating that his revolver is out of bullets. The Spetsnaz leader sees this and starts to charge at him. The IRA man desperately tries to get another shot out of his gun, but the Spetsnaz leader quickly runs up to him. He grabs the IRA man and shoves the Makarov up to his throat. He fires the gun, and blood sprays onto the wall as the IRA man slumps onto the toilet seat. The Spetsnaz leader yells out "Ya Spetsnaz!" ("I am Spetsnaz" in Russian) in victory and stands triumphantly. The back for blood special ended with the three hosts all stating that they were not suprised by the spetznas victory. A direct quote from Jeff Desmoulin "the spetznas won, no suprise (because) not only were there weapons superior so were the men wielding them". Trivia *The Spetsnaz was the first warrior to reach 700+ total kills, the feat was accomplished during the Back for Blood Special. *The Green Beret fight was the only match where a warrior was outnumbered 4-1. *The Spetsnaz leader in the battle against the Green Berets is the same one as in the battle against the IRA. *The Spetsnaz appeared in the Taliban/IRA episode, getting attacked by the Mujahideen (many of the Mujahideen became Taliban soldiers). This same scene was shown in the CIA/KGB episode since the CIA created the Mujahideen to remove the Russians of Afganistan. *The Back for Blood special gave the Spetsnaz the most lopsided win against any warrior. *Neither the M24 Rifle, the Dragunov Rifle, the Makarov pistol, or the RGD5 grenade appeared in the Spetznaz-Green Beret battle footage. Video Note: These videos contains blood and is not for the squimish. Spetsnaz Vs. Green Beret (Win) Back for Blood Special Spetsnaz Vs. IRA (Win) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml5ihNaQF6c&feature=related Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern European Warriors